Come out and play
by Skovko
Summary: Dean Ambrose has been fired from WWE and returns to Combat Zone Wrestling. Here he meets Raven, a girl who's just as crazy as his old gimmick Jon Moxley. She challenges him to bring out Moxley and take her on - both in the ring and in the bedroom.
1. Can Moxley come out and play?

Raven looked up as her boss was walking down the hallway with a guy next to him. The guy was carrying a box of salad and a fork. She took an extra look at the man.

"Isn't that...? Yes it is!"

The men stopped next to her.

"Jon Moxley!" She said in an eager tone.

Her face was one big smile by the sight of him.

"These days I go by Dean Ambrose," he said.

Her face stopped smiling.

"Oh..." She said disappointed.  
"What's wrong with that?" He asked.  
"Well, I kind of hoped you would go back to Moxley since you've been fired from WWE and especially when you turn up here at Combat Zone Wrestling. This is Moxley's territory and you already got the fork in your hand," she said.

His thoughts briefly wandered back to the days where he would always bring a fork into the ring with him.

"Well, to be honest I haven't made up my mind yet about anything," he said.  
"Please, bring out Moxley. I need him," she said.

He looked uncomfortable. She could read his thoughts in that moment.

"Not like that. I need him in the ring. None of the other guys will go too extreme with me," she said.

Her boss cut in.

"That's Raven for you. She can never get things wild enough," he said.  
"Raven?" Jon asked.  
"Yes?" She looked at him.  
"Oh, I get it. Raven because of your black hair," he said.  
"No, Raven because it's actually my real name," she said.  
"Your parents named you Raven?" He asked.  
"Yes," she answered.  
"Why?" He asked.  
"Because of my black hair," she answered and turned to walk away.

She walked down the hallway, turned around and yelled at him.

"Come play with me if you dare."

Then she disappeared.

Jon looked at the boss.

"Is she always that crazy?" He asked.  
"No, she was actually kind of soft on you. She's usually way worse," the boss answered.  
"Really?" Jon said and couldn't help but smile.  
"Raven is one of our best performers. Many of our fans come to watch her instead of the men. We've never had a woman like her before. She likes pain. Hell, she loves it. She can never get things extreme enough but unfortunately the guys are scared to hurt her," the boss said.  
"Because she's a girl?" Jon asked.  
"Yes, I think so," the boss answered.  
"That's just stupid. If she can take the heat, they should bring it," Jon said.  
"I know but I can't force them. Let's go watch her match. You'll be amazed. And then you can decide what to do," the boss said.

They walked down the hallway together.

Jon was watching the match on a television screen. Raven was in there with some guy. She was beating the shit out of him with a chain.

"She looks good in there," Jon had to admit.  
"Yeah, doesn't she? I know she's longing for him to whip her with the chain but he refused before the match," the boss said.  
"She's really that crazy?" Jon asked.  
"Jon, she's the female image of you. Backstage we call her Mrs Moxley. We haven't had anyone as crazy as you till she showed up. I'd love to pair you two up together one way or another if you're up for it," the boss said.

The match ended. Jon was still standing there with his salad. He turned to face the boss.

"I'm going in," he said.

Raven couldn't believe her eyes as she saw him walking out. He stood a bit away from the ring just watching her.

"Can Moxley come out and play?" She yelled at him as loud as she could.

He grinned at her. She stuck her tongue out to the side, a thing she always did when she was having a way too good time in the ring. He tossed the salad aside and walked fast to the ring with the fork in his hand. He slid under the ropes and went to stand up. They were facing each other. She wasn't sure if he was there to be her friend or her enemy so she waited for him to take the lead and then she would follow.

The stare off built up the audience. They were waiting in anticipation. He was still grinning at her, looking kind of psychotic. He moved fast. He was behind her in no time, the fork sticking into her throat.

"You wanna play, huh?" He yelled in her face, then stuck out his tongue and licked her cheek.

Yes, Moxley was surely back. He gave her a DDT and she laid still in the ring. He went to the second rope, looking out at the audience. Everyone went crazy by the sight of Moxley being back. He didn't see her get up to her feet behind him. She got a hold on the chain she had just used in the match. He didn't get much chance to react as the chain went around his throat and pulled him backwards. They fought for dominance but he ended on his stomach with her on his back still pulling the chain towards her. He stuck out his tongue and screamed as if he was being choked for real. She noticed the fork in the ring. She held the chain with one hand and reached the other to grab the fork. The audience went crazy as they saw she had it. However, no one had seen her next move coming. She slammed the fork down in one of his buttocks. He screamed in pain. She let go and the fork just stood up straight. It was hard not to laugh by the sight of it but she held it in. She grabbed his hair and smashed his head down in the ring, making him lie still.

"You should have known better than to play with me, Moxley!" She screamed at him.

She went to face the audience, her tongue out to the side of her mouth, fists in the air. Then she left the ring and went backstage.

"You fucking stabbed me in the ass with a fork!" Jon was yelling as he came backstage.  
"Yeah, I know," she said, giving him a weird look.  
"What the hell is wrong with you?" He yelled.  
"I thought you liked a bit of pain," she answered.  
"I don't like getting a fork stuck in my ass. How would you like it if I stuck a fork in your ass?" He was still yelling.  
"I don't know. I've had many things up my ass but never a fork. Maybe we should try it," she answered.

He couldn't stop himself. He burst out laughing by her words.

"Fuck, you really are crazy," he said between his laughs.  
"I know," she said and smiled at him.  
"I can't wait to get you in the ring again," he said and walked away.


	2. I get horny when I bleed

She arrived at work next day feeling exited. Her boss had called her early that morning.

"He wants to work with you, Raven," he had said.

She was beyond happy. Finally. She had been dreaming about facing him in the ring for years but she never thought it would actually happen.

She walked into the building. Jon was already there waiting for her so they could go over their match for that night. They were the main event. They found a quiet place to sit down.

"You got any lines I can't cross?" He asked.  
"Hell no. The more bloody and brutal you get, the better," she said.

He gave her a little, sassy smile.

"So let's bring in the chain from last night. People seemed to really like that," he said.  
"They do. The chain has been one of my trademarks since I first got here. There's just something about cold metal against the skin, don't you think so?" She asked and winked at him.

He cracked a little laugh.

"Oh, I do have one thing to ask of you," she suddenly said.  
"Yes?" He asked.  
"Will you please break some light tubes over my back?" She asked.

His jaw dropped a little.

"Do you have any idea how much that hurt?" He asked.  
"No, I don't, because no one here will do it on me. Please, Jon. I wanna try it. I wanna feel it," she said.

There was something in her eyes.

"Who am I to turn down a dying girl's last wish?" He said jokingly.  
"Yes!" She said triumphantly.

After talking it through, they went to seperate locker rooms to change and get ready for their match. Him in grey jeans and a white tanktop, her in black jeans and a black girl shirt. They were warming up backstage as the show was going on. Finally it was time.

Her music started and she walked to the ring. She grabbed the mic.

"Yesterday that punk ass Jon Moxley chose to come back to this company. He walked right in here like he owned it all and stuck a fork in my face. I don't take kindly to such things as he found out when I stuck that fork right into his ass," she said.

The crowd was yelling and pumped up.

"Moxley, get your ass out here if you dare!" She yelled.

A few seconds passed and then he walked through the curtain with a mic in one hand and a fork in the other. The crowd went crazy.

"Raven, Raven, Raven... You should know that this is my territory, little girl" he said.  
"It might be your territory but it's my playground," she said.

She stuck her tongue out to the side of her mouth and tilted her head slightly to the side.

"So come play with me, Moxley," she said and tossed the mic out of the ring.

He tossed his mic aside too and walked to the ring, never taking his eyes off her. He put the fork in the corner of the ring before entering it.

The match started. They went back and forward for a while, slowly working their way through the ring, getting to know each other's moves. The crowd was into it from the start. It was clear that they had chemestry in the ring. He took a knee to the face and went down. She went to the top rope, waiting for him to get up. He got to his feet. She took off to dropkick him in the head. Unfortunately he lost his balance just before she hit him which resulted in her boot actually connecting with the top of his head, splitting it open. Blood was running down his face as he went down. She went to pin him.

"1... 2..."

He kicked out and rolled to his stomach. She was lying next to him.

"Shit, I'm sorry. Are you okay?" She whispered.  
"Yes, keep going," he whispered back.

She got to her feet, grabbed his hair and pulled him to his knees.

"Time to do a Moxley move on himself," she thought.

She licked him up his cheek, getting his blood in her mouth. The crowd went crazy with cheers. She pushed him forward again, turned her back to him and stretched out her arms to take in the crowd's cheers. He was fast back to his feet. He spun her around, grabbed her around the neck and gave her a running bulldog. She stayed down as she heard him jump out of the ring. He went under the ring to get the chain and a pack of light tubes. He pushed the items back into the ring and followed after. By the sight of the light tubes, the crowd went even more crazy. They all remembered how he used to get smashed by them and they all assumed it would happen again.

He started whipping her back with the chain. She screamed and threw her body around to get away. He wrapped the chain around her throat and yanked her to her feet. He dragged her to the ropes, got the chain around her arms to keep her locked and tied her up to the ropes with the chain, her back against him and the ring. He went and grabbed the light tubes. The crowd went dead silent for a second. No one thought he would do it. She screamed in pain as the light tubes broke over her back. The crowd went ballistic. He freed her from the ropes and the chain and she fell to the ground.

He went to grab the fork in the corner. He pulled her to her knees by the hair, forcing the fork into her forehead, making it bleed. He let go off her again. He got the chain again and wrapped it around her throat again and pulled her to her knees. He decided to give the crowd a little something extra. He held the chain with one hand and grabbed her hair with the other, then forced her face into his crotch. He stuck out his tongue and smiled while moving his hips from side to side with her face there. The crowd was loving it. The blood from her face got on his pants. He pulled her to her feet. She could barely stand. He gave her a DDT and then pinned her.

"1... 2... 3."

The match was over. He had won.

"That's what you get for taking on Moxley, little girl," he yelled at her.

He went to the second rope, taking in the crowd's reaction, while she silently rolled out of the ring and was helped backstage by the referee.

She was waiting for him in his dressing room as he entered it. She was still covered in blood and so was he. She was one huge smile to look at.

"That was amazing. Did you hear the crowd? They were loving it," she said.  
"Yeah, that was one great match. How's your back?" He asked.  
"Oh, it's fine. Man, I loved the feeling of those light tubes. Thank you for wanting to do that," she said.  
"No problem," he said and smiled.  
"By the way, your blood tastes sweet," she said.  
"I've tried a lot in the ring but I've never had anyone lick up my blood," he said.  
"Well, it was a spirit of the moment thing," she said and smiled.

He smiled back.

"Man, I always get so horny when I bleed," she said.

His jaw dropped. He wasn't expecting her to say something like that.

"Don't look at me like that. You look like you could use some pussy yourself. I could really go for some dick right now," she said and then she just walked out of the room.

 _"This girl is crazy,"_ he thought but he couldn't help but smile.

There was something about her that turned him on.

After they both had showered and changed clothes, they walked to the office. The boss had requested to see them. They sat down.

"The crowd loved you. I wanna do it again, keep feeding those vultures and make them come back for more," the boss said.  
"Sure thing," Jon said.  
"Yeah, I'm game for more violence with him," she said.  
"They really loved the sexual harassment when you forced her head to your crotch. Is there somewhere we can do more in that direction?" The boss asked.  
"What do you want me to do? Rape her in the ring in front of everyone?" Jon asked jokingly.  
"Uh, can he?" She suddenly said, clapping her hands together like it was the best idea ever.  
"No, he can not!" Her boss said in a firm tone.  
"Bummer," she said and looked disappointed.

Jon couldn't help but laugh at her.

"You two figure it out on your own. I know you won't disappoint me," the boss said.

They left his office. Outside in the hallway Jon looked at her.

"Rape you in the ring? Are you crazy?" He said while still laughing.  
"Don't act like you wouldn't wanna do that to me," she said, sticking her tongue out to the side of her mouth.

He stopped laughing and looked at her. He couldn't see if she was joking or not.

"Maybe I would but not in the ring though," he said.  
"So come to my hotel room and do it," she said.  
"Are you serious?" He asked.  
"You never know unless you try. It's an open invitation," she said and then walked off.

He was watching her walk down the hallway. He had to admit that he wouldn't mind having his way with her.


	3. Firesoul

_Come closer_  
 _I dare you to fall asleep_

She had just put on some music and turned the volume up high.

 _Cross my heart and hope to die within my sleep_  
 _As I believe I'm being stalked inside a dream_  
 _I start to run, my legs are numb, I beg you please_  
 _My blood dries out, my body's cold, the rivers freeze_  
 _The rivers freeze_

She threw herself on her back on the bed just staring up in the ceiling. She was only in her underwear, a black set consisting of a bra and a thong. This was how she used to unwind after a match. Being in her underwear, having the music float through her brain, not really thinking about anything serious.

 _Helplessly I lie in wait for what may appear before me_  
 _And desperately I seek of thee; spare my soul, deceiver_

She heard knocking on her door. Probably one of the neighbours who wanted to complain about the loud music. She didn't wanna bother with it and stayed in bed.

 _Steal my heart_  
 _Then take the rest of me_  
 _Free my mind_  
 _Let me float away_  
 _On this feeling_  
 _Even though this sanity_  
 _Seems to me reality_  
 _Take my final thoughts away_  
 _Leave me be on my deathbed_

The knocking continued, now louder. Someone kept knocking without stopping. Just this eternal banging on the door. She got out of bed and slowly made her way across the room, not worrying about how undressed she was. If a neighbour was there to complain, hopefully it would be a man that by the look of her would apologize for interrupting her and let her be.

 _Fade away_  
 _My dying day_  
 _The fever takes control_  
 _Deceiver takes my soul_  
 _Light the sky_  
 _This dying night_  
 _The flaming torch will burn_  
 _The path of no return_

She opened the door. There Jon was standing with an evil look on his face, wearing jeans and a tanktop. She didn't get a chance to say anything before he pushed her inside the room. She landed on her knees. He followed after, kicking the door shut.

 _I seek revenge as I escape the maze within_  
 _I need the key to turn the lock that holds me back_  
 _Then I am free, fast asleep_  
 _I walk in dreams, firesoul hang on to me_  
 _I'll make you scream_  
 _I'll make you scream_

He was over her immetiately. He was standing behind her, his arms reaching in front of her, grabbing her bra and ripping it open, exposing her breasts.

 _Helplessly I lie in wait for what may appear before me_  
 _And desperately I seek of thee; spare my soul, deceiver_

It wasn't until then she realized, he had taken her up on her offer earlier. She threw her body forward, trying to get away from him. He grabbed her thong, ripping it off her.

 _Falling into you_  
 _Dreaming_  
 _Trying to find you there but_  
 _Even though this sanity_  
 _Seems to me reality_  
 _Take my final thoughts away_  
 _Leave me be on my deathbed_

He yanked her up by her hair and threw her on the bed on her stomach. He was on top off her in no time, sitting on her back, a knee on each side of her. She tried her best to wiggle free but she couldn't get away. He pulled out a pair of handcuffs from his back pocket. He leaned in and grabbed her wrists, cuffing them to one of the bars on the headboard on the bed.

 _Fade away_  
 _My dying day_  
 _The fever takes control_  
 _Deceiver takes my soul_  
 _Light the sky_  
 _This dying night_  
 _The flaming torch will burn_  
 _The path of no return_

"So you wanna play, little girl?" She heard him say.

He pulled her head back by the hair and licked her cheek, then shoved her head back down on the bed.

 _Firesoul_

He pushed himself further down and forced her legs apart while placing himself between them. His hand went between them and he forced two fingers inside her. She was already dripping wet. His other hand went for her ass, forcing one finger inside. He violently moved his fingers in and out of her for a few seconds. She yanked and pulled at the handcuffs but she couldn't get free.

 _In my sleep I fall in deep_  
 _Into the sea of dark desire_  
 _Haunting me, stalking me_  
 _Helplessly, I'm still dreaming_

He pulled out his fingers. She heard him unzip his jeans and felt him wiggle his crotch out of them.

 _In my sleep I fall in deeper down_  
 _Into the sea of dark desire_  
 _Haunting me, stalking me_  
 _I'm helpless_  
 _Watching me_  
 _In my sleep stilll dreaming_

She screamed as he forced his dick inside her. He was bigger than she had imagined. He forced himself inside with a brutal force and started slamming into her as hard as he could. He grabbed her hair again, pulling her head back.

"You like that, little girl? You like playing with Moxley?" He yelled into her ear.

 _Cross my heart and hope to die within my sleep_  
 _As I believe I'm being stalked inside a dream_  
 _I start to run, my legs are numb, I beg you please_  
 _My blood dries out, my body's cold_  
 _The river's frozen_

She loved it. She loved how he violented her, how he was in full charge of her. He kept fucking her as hard as possible, making her feel pain, making her feel pleasure.

 _As I swim through you, my firesoul_  
 _Swims through me and_  
 _When you stole my heart you took control_  
 _Let me float away_  
 _On this bed I lie awaiting you_  
 _Take me with you now_  
 _Still asleep I wander in your dreams_  
 _I'm deceiving you_  
 _Take control as my blood dries out_  
 _On this dying night_  
 _On this dying night_

The music died out. All there was left to hear was his moans and her screams. She screamed and cried while he continued his assult on her. He kept fucking her for minutes. He bit her hard on the neck as he pushed in one last time and came. He let go off her hair. He stayed inside her for a couple seconds while he was catching his breath.

He pulled out and stood up. She could hear him zipping his pants again.

"You know, I could just leave you like that all night," he said teasingly.

She turned her head and looked at him.

"In that case, please stay and continue assulting me," she said and gave him a serious look.

He gave her a sassy smile and then pulled out the key from his pocket. He unlocked the handcuffs and stuck them into his back pocket. She sat up on the bed. He leaned in and grabbed her chin, forcing her head up to look her in the eyes.

"Was that hardcore enough for you?" He asked.  
"I want some more," she answered and stuck her tongue out to the side of her mouth.

He smiled.

"I know you do," he said.

He leaned in and kissed her, demanding her mouth as he pushed her down on her back on the bed. He crawled on top of her, a knee on each side of her hips while still forcing his tongue into her mouth. He put a hand to her throat and bit her lower lip. Then he pulled his head back a little and looked her deep in the eyes.

"But you don't get to decide how things go in this game. I'll have you whenever I want and when you least expect it," he said.

Her eyes were glowing. He could see she enjoyed him taking charge of her. He pushed himself off her, leaving her naked on the bed like that, and left the room.


	4. Beg for it

She went to work the next day. Jon was already dressed and ready to go as she arrived. He was standing near the entrance shadowboxing to pump himself up. She was more casual dressed this day, wearing a pair of army shorts and a black top. She wasn't having a match this day although she still had to work.

He stopped shadowboxing as soon as he locked eyes with her. He gave her a little evil smile and she smiled back. His eyes went up and down her body and he gave her an approving nod.

Jon was facing Joey Janela this day. Their match was great and they were beating the shit out of each other. She was standing ready. Joey was down and it seemed that Jon was gonna win this match. She came running in with the chain. She slid under the ropes behind him. She jumped on his back while wrapping the chain around his throat, throwing herself and him backwards, giving him a backbreaker. She let go and hurried out the ring again, standing beside it, watching as Joey pinned Jon and took the win. Joey rolled out of the ring and she raised his arm. Jon got to his feet, giving her a sinister look. He cursed at her, threatened her with revenge. She just slowly made her way backstage together with Joey.

She was talking with Joey backstage as Jon came out there. He went over to them.

"Good match," he said and shaked Joey's hand.

He turned around and faced her.

"I need to talk to you," he said.

He grabbed the waistline of her shorts and started pulling her with him down the hall. She didn't wanna cause a scene in front of Joey so she went with him.

When they were out of sight of everyone, he pulled her into a bathroom, locking the door behind them. He put one arm across her throat, pinning her against the wall. His other arm went for the buttons on her shorts. He opened them all. His fingertips went inside her panties and then he stopped, teasing her. She tried pushing her crotch against them but he didn't give her what she wanted.

"Have you been a good girl?" He asked.  
"Never," she answered.  
He cracked a little laugh.  
"That's what I like to hear," he said.

His hand went further down but not all the way.

"Have you deserved this?" He asked.  
"Yes," she said, once again trying to push her crotch up against his hand with no luck.  
"I'm not sure you have," he said.  
"Jon, please," she begged.  
"Please what? I wanna hear you say it," he said.  
"Touch me," she whimpered.  
"And what else?" He asked.  
"Make me cum," she whispered.  
"Louder," he said.  
"Make me cum," she said in a higher tone.  
"Look me in my eyes and beg for it," he said.

She looked up and met his eyes.

"Jon, please make me cum," she begged.

He smiled and pushed his hand all the way down.

She started moaning the second he touched her. She was already wet and just wanted to feel him. Two of his fingers went inside her and the palm of his hand were sliding against her clit. She closed her eyes. His arm pushed in harder on her throat.

"Open your eyes and look at me," he demanded.

She opened them.

"One more time you close them and I'm gonna stop," he said.  
"Sorry," she whispered between her moans.

His hand kept moving, pushing her close to the edge. She reached up and pressed her nails into his shoulders as she came. He stopped moving his hand but kept it down there with his fingers still inside her.

"You liked that, didn't you?" He asked.  
"Yes," she answered.  
"Thank me," he demanded.  
"Thank you, Jon," she said.  
He smiled.  
"Who do you belong to?" He asked.  
"You," she whispered.  
"That's right, and don't you forget it," he said.

He pulled out his fingers and put them to her lips. She opened her mouth and licked them clean. He finally removed his arm and released the pressure on her throat. He reached behind her, grabbed her ass and squeezed it tight.

He leaned it and spoke in a low tone in her ear.

"No other man can touch you as long as I'm here, you got that? If I even catch you looking at another man, you will get punished. Do you understand?"  
"Yes, I understand," she whispered and nodded.  
"Good girl," he said and left the room.

She buttoned her shorts again and left the room as well. He was already gone when she entered the hallway again.


	5. Dog collar

She walked in to work next day. He hadn't come by her hotel room the night before. She had been hoping he would come back and throw her around on the bed but she had been alone all night. She knew why. It was just another way for him to show her he was the dominant one in this game. He was... so far. She knew she could turn the tables if she wanted to but right now she enjoyed playing by his rules.

She had changed into a pair of knee long black denim shorts and a dark green girl shirt. Her and Jon would be having a match again today and she was looking forward to it. She grabbed her mp3 player and put the headphones in her ears. She found a quiet room to work herself up a bit with music blasting in her ears.

Jon heard her as he walked down the hallway. She was singing from behind a closed door.

 _In the shadow awaits a desire_  
 _But you know that you can't realize_  
 _And the pressure will just keep on rising_  
 _Now the heat is on_  
 _It's too late, there is no way around it_  
 _You have seen it yourself many times_  
 _In the end you will give up to fight it_  
 _Unescapable_

He quietly opened the door and stuck his head inside. She was standing with her back against the door singing along with the music from her headphones. He thought she was kind of cute as she was standing there shaking her ass a little, thinking she was all alone in there.

 _'Cause you're losing your mind and you're sleeping with wide-open eyes_

He entered the room and closed the door behind him as quiet as possible. He slowly walked towards her, making sure not to make any sound.

 _Where is the edge of your darkest emotions_  
 _Why does it all survive_  
 _Where is the light of your deepest devotions_  
 _I pray that it's still alive_

He grabbed her around the waist. She screamed and jumped forward. She turned around and faced his laughing face. She took out the headphones.

"What the hell, Jon?" She said annoyed.  
"You were shaking that ass for me so I couldn't resist," he said, still laughing.  
"I wasn't shaking anything for you. I was getting myself ready for our match," she said.  
"Uh, that's gonna be a fun one," he said, his eyes starting to glow as he thought about it.

He licked his lips and walked over to her, putting two of his fingers inside the waistline of her shorts, slowly sliding them from side to side on her stomach.

"Did you miss me last night?" He asked.  
"Not at all. I had a good night's sleep," she answered, not wanting to give him the answer he wanted to hear.  
He grabbed the waistline and pulled her close.  
"I don't believe you," he said.

He pushed her backwards slowly until her back hit the wall. He was standing close to her, his forehead against hers. She could feel his breath on her face.

"I think you wanted me to come by and play with you again. I think you ended up masturbating while thinking about me," he said.

How the hell did he know? She refused to answer. He laughed a little.

"I know you did," he said and bit her in the cheek.

She turned her head to the side but he grabbed her chin and forced it back so he could look her in the eyes. His hand moved from the waistline and down to grab her crotch outside the shorts.

"I can feel how wet you are through your shorts. Admit it, you want me to fuck you again," he said.  
She bit her lip, trying not to enjoy him touching her but it was impossible.  
"Admit you would like me to fuck you right now," he said.  
"Okay, fine, I admit it," she raised her voice, feeling annoyed with him.  
"Say it," he said.  
"I want you to fuck me. There, I said it. You happy now?" She said and gave him a mad look.  
"Very happy," he said and let go off her.

He walked over to the door.

"You coming? It's time for us to work," he said.

She didn't say anything. She just walked over to him and followed him out.

"And action!"

She walked down the hallway. Out of nowhere Jon came flying into the shot, throwing her up against the wall. He lifted her up and threw her down on a table. The table broke. He jumped down on her, delivering blow after blow to her face, until she was passed out. He ran out of the shot for a few seconds and came back with a long chain with a dog collar on each end. He put one of the collars on her while she was still out.

"There's no way you're getting away from me tonight and you're not gonna pull any dirty tricks on me," he sneered and then attached the other collar around his own throat.

He dragged her to her feet, threw her over his shoulder and walked towards the ring.

The camera turned off and the audience turned their eyes away from the screen and to the curtain as he walked through it with her still over his shoulder. They were cheering. He carried her to the ring and rolled her under the ropes, following after himself.

"Wake up!" He screamed, kicking her in side.

The kick woke her up. She looked around confused until she realized she was in a dog collar with a chain connected to him. She delivered her performance, pretending to be scared, raising her hands in front of her face to protect herself in case he would jump her. She got to her feet. He threw himself at her and she went into fighting mode.

The audience loved it. Not many dog collar matches took place so it was always special to see. She knew Jon wasn't a fan of these types of matches but he never showed it. He delivered perfect no matter what match he was in.

They went back and forward, kicking, throwing punches, yanking the chain around, whipping each other with it. She got him down and went to the top rope but he was fast on his feet yanking her down with the chain and throwing his elbow into her skull as she came down. It connected. She started bleeding down her face. She stuck out her tongue to the side and gave him a dirty look before running towards him to smash her knee up into his face. He went to his knees. She went behind him to put him in a sleeper hold. He pushed his body forward, throwing her over him. He returned the favour with the sleeper hold until she was forced to tap out.

He stood up and opened the dog collar to take it off. He went to the second rope to take in the cheers. Once again he had come out victorious. She quietly rolled out of the ring and went backstage while he had his moment.

He could see her walking down the hallway as he came backstage. She still had the dog collar around her throat and she was carrying the chain. He caught up with her. He looked around to see if anyone was there before grabbing the chain and dragging her into a room. He shut the door and pushed her up against it. The blood was still on her face. He felt kind of bad for causing it but he wasn't about to tell her. It was all about his dominance right now. Besides, she did say at one point that bleeding made her horny.

"Why are you still wearing this?" He yanked at the chain.  
"Because I like it," she said and gave him a sassy smile back.  
"Yeah, that's right. What was it you said the other day? There's something about cold metal against the skin," he said.

Her eyes twinkled.

"There sure is," she said.

He opened the dog collar and took it off her. She looked disappointed.

"All in good time, little girl. Besides, we can't steal this one. It belongs to work," he said.  
"I wasn't gonna steal it. I was just gonna borrow it," she said.  
"Still, it's a no," he said.  
"You're not my dad," she said and crossed her arms.  
He grabbed her crotch.  
"No, but I'm the one making you horny so I decide how things are gonna go," he said.

He leaned in and kissed her and ended the kiss with a bite to her lip. A little moan slipped pass her lips. He smiled at her. He pushed her away from the door and went out of the room.


	6. What do you want?

She had the music turned up loud in her hotel room again. She was in the shower. The door between the bathroom and the bedroom was wide open so she could hear the music. After washing her hair and her body, she turned off the shower. She stepped out of it and grabbed a towel.

"Don't bother."

The sound of his voice made her jump out of shock. She turned around to see him standing in the doorway.

"Holy shit, Jon, you scared me. How did you get in here?" She asked.  
"You didn't lock the door," he answered.  
"Oh," she just said and shrugged her shoulders.  
"Anyone could have walked in here and found you like this," he said.  
"Maybe I would have liked whoever would have come in here," she said.

His eyes went hard. He walked over to her and grabbed her arm.

"No one gets to touch you but me," he sneered.  
"How are you gonna make sure that happens? Keep me on a leash?" She asked, knowing she was provoking him.  
"Well, now that you mention it," was his only response.

He dragged her into the bedroom and pushed her so she landed on the floor. He turned his back to her and went to grab a bag he had left on the floor. She stood up, trying to see what was in it from the spot where she was. He opened the bag and took out a collar and a leash. She started smiling. He turned around again and saw her standing there.

"Naughty girl," he said when he saw her smile.

He walked over to her.

"Down on your knees," he commanded.

She stuck out her tongue to the side, then shook her head a little.

"Make me," she said provokingly.

He gave her a wicked smile, then grabbed her hair and forced her to bend in her knees.

"I said, down on your knees!" He hissed.

She went down. She couldn't do anything else.

"Good girl," he said.

He put the collar around her throat and tightened it, then put the leash on the collar. He pulled a little on the leash just to show her that he was in control.

He was standing in front of her, his crotch right in front of her face. Still holding the leash with one hand, he started opening his pants. He pulled them down along with his boxers and stepped out of them. He then pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it aside. He was standing in front of her naked. His dick was already hard. He grabbed her hair and forced her head towards his dick.

"Suck it," he commanded.

She took him in her mouth, sucked him as if her life depended on it. He started moaning.

"Oh fuck yes, little girl, that's so good," he said, still holding on to her hair.

She moved her head up and down, wrapping her tongue around his dick as much as she could. He pulled her head back violently. He bent down and gave her a little kiss on her forehead.

"Good girl," he said.

He started walking towards the bed, dragging on the leash. She went to stand up.

"Stay down!" He sneered.

She gave him a confused look.

"Crawl," was all he said, then he started walking again, pulling on the leash.  
She started crawling after him as he moved towards the bed. It was humiliating.

He sat on the bed, his feet still on the floor. She crawled towards him and stopped in front of his legs. She looked up at him.

"Stand up," he said.

She did as he wanted. He placed his hand between her legs, feeling her up quickly.

"Already wet and ready," he said, giving her a little smile.

He grabbed her hips and spun her around. He bit down on one of her buttock while giving the other one a slap. She let out a little scream which only made him do both again, only this time a little harder. She screamed again. She heard him crack a little laugh.

"Sit down on me," he ordered while yanking on the leash.

She felt it strangle her. She placed her legs on each side of his legs. He grabbed her hips and pulled her down to his dick. She slid down on it, taking him all the way inside. He pulled on the leash, making her head tilt back. He bit down on her neck.

"Ride me," he said in her ear.

She placed her hands on his knees and started moving up and down. He started moaning right away. She sped up the pace as his noises got louder. She wanted to hear him, she wanted to make him scream. She felt herself getting close to climax. He felt it too. He tightened his grib on the leash, making it strangle her. It made her cum. She screamed out her orgasm.

"Good girl," he whispered in her ear and eased up his grib on the leash.

She kept riding him, squeezing her muscles around his dick. He suddenly pushed her forward so she landed on all four on the floor. She didn't get a change to react before he pushed his dick inside her again. He grabbed her hips and started violently forcing her against him, fucking her as hard as he could. He roared as he came.

He pulled himself out of her and sat on the floor. She turned around and sat across from him. They were catching their breaths. He smiled at her, grabbed the leash again and forced her towards him. He pulled her in, forcing his tongue inside her mouth, kissing her like he wanted to suck her soul out of her. He reached down between her legs and started fingering her. She moaned between the kisses. He pushed her down on her back, never moving his hand or stopping the kisses. His fingers went in and out if her and she loved it. He pushed a finger up her ass as well. He stopped kissing her and just looked at her while fingering both her holes.

"You like that, don't you, little girl?" He asked.  
"Mmm hmm," she moaned.  
"Tell me," he demanded.  
"I like it," she said between her moans.  
"Tell me in details," he said.  
"I like when you have your fingers inside me," she said.  
"More," he demanded.  
"I like it when you have your fingers inside my pussy and my ass at the same time. I like it when you touch me like that. Oh Jon..."

She came as soon as she had spoken the words. He smiled satisfyingly. He kept his fingers inside her, moving them really slow now.

"Do you want me to fuck you again?" He asked.  
"Yes," she whimpered.  
"Tell me," he said.  
"I want you to fuck me," she said.  
"Beg for it," he said.  
"Please, fuck me, Jon," she said.

He kept moving his fingers in and out of her at a slow pace. He removed his fingers from her pussy and instead put one more up her ass.

"You like it with I play with your ass?" He asked.  
"Yes," she said silently.  
"What do you want me to do with it?" He asked teasingly.  
"I want you to fuck me. I want you to fuck my ass," she cried out.

He removed his fingers and stood up. He dragged her to her feet by the leash.

"On the bed on your stomach," he demanded.

She did as she was told. He followed her. He was next to her, kissing her down her back. She breathed heavily. He placed himself between her legs. He pushed his dick inside her pussy, going in and out for a short while, getting it wet with her juices. He then pulled out and put his dick to her asshole. He gently pushed the head inside. She made a small sound. He wasn't sure if it was from pleasure or pain. He hadn't heard her sound like that before. He slowly pushed until he was all the way inside. He stopped, letting her feel the entire length of him inside her.

"Now, what do you say?" He whispered in her ear.  
"Please, fuck my ass," she begged.

He started moving in and out. She was moaning and screaming like he had never heard before. Little by little he increased the pace.

"Oh god Jon, it's so good," she cried out.

She was so tight that he had a hard time holding back but he managed. It didn't take long before she cried out her orgasm and he let himself go right after.

He slowly pulled out of her, careful not to cause her any pain. She was still lying on her stomach, her head tucked between her arms. He took the collar of her. He lied down beside her, putting his arm around her, dragging her onto her side and pulling her close to him, her back against his stomach.

"Are you okay?" He asked.  
"Yes, I'm just having a hard time coming down from my high," she answered.

He laughed a little and kissed her neck. It was a short tender moment that none of them had planned to happen between them. An awkward silence followed. He kissed her neck again and stood up to get dressed. She just stayed in bed, watching him dressing himself. She wanted to ask him to stay, she wanted so bad to feel his arms around her all night long but she knew it wasn't part of their game.

"Are you coming to the party tomorrow night?" He asked while he was buttoning his jeans.  
"Yeah, I was planning to. We all could use a couple of drinks after all our hard work," she answered.  
"Yeah, you're right. Guess I'll see you then," he said.

The tender moment had completely gone and they were back to normal. He grabbed his bag and left her hotel room.


	7. I won't be ignored

She was wearing a bloodred, short dress. She always looked good in popping red colours. It went great with her black hair. She let her hair hang loose. No point in putting it up if he was gonna drag her around by it again today. She put on a pair of long, black boots and a little black purse to finish the outfit. She was ready to party.

She entered the party. A lot of people was already there. She noticed him straight away across the room. He looked at her, eyeing her up and down. Then he just turned his head away from her again. It confused her. Didn't he like the way she looked this evening?

She went to grab a glass of champagne. It went down fast and she grabbed a second one. It went down fast too. As she put the glass down, she could see she had his attention again. He didn't look happy by the speed she was pouring down champagne. She grabbed a bottle instead, hoping to provoke him to come over, but he stayed where he was. She took the bottle with her as she went to sit down at a table.

She was drinking from the bottle, every once in a while keeping an eye on him. He was ignoring her and it upset her. The bottle was soon empty and she was feeling drunk.

She went to stand up. She was walking towards the table with drinks when Joey Janela stopped her.

"Hey Raven," he said and hugged her.

She could see Jon over Joey's shoulder, his eyes were burning into them as they hugged. She heard his words from the other day inside her head.

"No other man can touch you as long as I'm here, you got that? If I even catch you looking at another man, you will get punished. Do you understand?"

She understood perfectly fine. If he was gonna ignore her, she would have to lure him out by defying his words.

Joey released her from the hug but he didn't go away. He started up a conversation with her and she was more than happy to participate in it. Joey was drunk too and although the conversation started with work, it quickly turned into flirting. They were giggling together and she made sure to constantly touch his arm or smile a little extra. She could see Jon looking at them. He sure wasn't ignoring her anymore. His eyes were furious. He was mad, no doubt about it.

"Let's dance," she said.

She grabbed Joey's hand and pulled him towards the dancefloor. They started dancing. She was sliding her body up and down Joey's body, turning on every bit of sexappeal inside her. She could see Jon looking more and more angry. She didn't care at that point. She had to show him that she didn't take well to being ignored. Right at this moment they were playing by her rules.

The song ended.

"Damn girl, you're on fire," Joey said.  
"Just for you, baby," she said and blew him a kiss.

He licked his lips.

"Go get us some drinks, will you? I need to pee. I'll be back soon," she said, grabbed her purse and left the room to go to the bathroom.

The hallway was empty as she walked down it. She entered the bathroom. She took a long look in the mirror.

"You played the cards you were dealt. If your hand was strong enough to win, you'll soon learn," she said to her mirror image.

It was words her father had always said to her as a child and every once in a while she would say them to herself when she was in a situation where she wasn't sure of the outcome. Right now she wasn't sure on how things would play out this evening.

She finished her business in the bathroom and opened the door. She was taken by surprise as Jon's hand grabbed her by the throat and pulled her out in the hallway, slamming her up against the wall next to the door.

"What exactly do you think you're doing in there?" He sneered at her.  
"Why do you care? You've been ignoring me all night," she said.

His grip tightened around her throat.

"I told you not to talk with other men," he sneered.  
"And I told you that you're not my dad," she said, provoking him on purpuse.  
"I need to teach you a lesson," he said.

He let go off her throat and grabbed her arm.

He dragged her to the elevator and pushed the button to her floor. He was dead quiet in the elevator and she didn't dare to speak either. The elevator stopped on her floor. He dragged her to the door to her room, still not saying a word. He grabbed her purse and found the keycard in it. He opened the door and pushed her inside the room. He slammed the door behind him. She turned to watch him. He still looked angry.

He pulled out the handcuffs from his back pocket. So this was the game he wanted to play again. She wasn't about to give up easy this evening. She was mad that he had been ignoring her.

"Get on the bed," he demanded.  
"No," she said in a firm tone.

His eyes turned dark.

"Get! On! The! Bed! Now!" He raised his voice.  
"No!" She raised her voice too.

He was fast in front of her not giving her any chance to react. He grabbed her hair and pulled her to the bed. She fought back, pushed him off her so he landed on the floor. He looked surprised.

"Fuck you, Jon! You wanna play? Sure! Let's play. But if you expect me to roll over like a dog for you, you're wrong. I won't be ignored!" She was yelling.

He was quickly at his feet again.

"Fine, fight me," he just said as he launched at her again.

She was fighting back the best she could but it was hard considering she had a decent amount of alcohol in her system. She did manage to get one slap in hard on his cheek and she could see it only furiated him more. He was pulling her hair violently, leaving marks on her arms as he held them tight, rolling her over to her stomach and finally cuffing her hands to one of the bars on the headboard of the bed again.

He got off her, watching her while she yanked at the handcuffs.

"Fuck you, Jon!" She kept yelling it a couple of times until her words finally died out.

He pulled her dress up to her stomach, pulled down her thong and threw it on the floor. He slapped her ass hard three times, making her scream again. He placed a knee in her back and pushed two fingers inside her pussy. He leaned in and spoke in a low voice.

"You need to be punished. I'm gonna leave you here and come back later whenever it suits me."  
"Wha... what?" She stuttered, not sure if she had heard him correct.

He pulled out his fingers and moved his knee from her back. She was watching him from bed. He put the key to the handcuffs on the window shelf while giving her a wicked smile. He wanted her to know a way to escaping was so close yet so far away. He grabbed the keycard and left her in the room.


	8. Not everyone wants the holy grail

"What the fuck?" She muttered to herself as she heard the door click.

She lied still for a couple of seconds, trying to wrap her brain around what just happened.

"Hell no!" She said out loud.

She turned her body around and sat up. She calmed herself down and slowly started twisting her right wrist while pushing her thumb inwards as much as she could. After a short struggle, she suddenly felt her hand slide through the cuffs.

"Oh my god!" She blurted out.

She couldn't believe it had worked. She was free. She hurried to the window shelf, grabbed the key and freed her other wrist from the handcuffs. She put both handcuffs and key on the nightstand next to the bed.

"Oh Jon, you're in for a surprise," she said to herself as she made her way towards the door.

She left the thong on the floor where he had dropped it. No need to put it back on. She was out to play and she was playing dirty. She passed the mirror on the wall and looked at her mirror image.

"Well dad, looks like I just got another hand to play after all," she said.

She smiled at her mirror image and then exited the room.

She entered the party for the second time. She scanned the room, looking for Jon. He was standing with his back against her talking to someone from the backstage crew. She took a couple of steps inside the room, never taking her eyes off him. He must have felt her gaze because he suddenly turned around and looked at her. His eyes widened. She reached up both hands to show him she was free and gave him a little smile.

"Raven!" She heard her name being yelled from the dancefloor.

It was Joey.

"Where did you go?" He yelled at her.

 _"Time to play,"_ she thought.

She ran towards Joey and jumped on him, wrapping her legs around his waist. He swung her around and she laughed. Her dress pulled up a bit and revealed a bit of her ass. She suddenly felt a strong arm around her stomach, pulling her back down from Joey. It was Jon.

"What do you think you're doing?" He hissed in her ear.

She turned around and pushed him hard.

"Get away from me!" She yelled.

He grabbed both her wrists, held them together with one hand and started dragging her out of the room, no longer caring what anybody thought about it. She was fighting him, trying to put her heels in the ground, but he was stronger than her.

Outside in the hallway he let go off her wrists and pushed her up against the wall. As soon as she felt her back connect with the wall, she got mad. He didn't see her hand coming. She slapped him hard in the face.

"What the fuck?" He yelled.

Her other hand hit the other side of his face. His eyes turned dark. He spun her around, pushed her face first up against the wall. He placed his arm across her neck, turned his body a little and pinned her with his hip into her back. She couldn't move although she tried. She was yelling, cursing at him.

"Calm the fuck down," he sneered at her.

She tried pushing him off a few more times but eventually she gave up and calmed down.

"Good," he said and let go off her.

She turned around and looked at him.

"Are we done playing?" She asked in a cold tone.

A brief sadness came over his face.

"If that's what you want," he said.

She didn't answer. She just nodded, knowing she couldn't say the words because she didn't mean them.

"I'll take you to your room," he said.

He grabbed her arm again, this time gently, and walked her towards the elevator. Again they rode up in silence. They walked to her room. He gave her the keycard back. She unlocked the door. She took one step inside and turned to face him. He was just standing there, not trying to get in but not going away either. The tables had turned. She was in full control right now.

"Are you done ignoring me?" She asked.  
"Yes. I'm sorry. It's just... nevermind. I shouldn't have," he answered.

She took a step towards him.

"You still wanna play?" She asked.

He looked her straight in the eyes.

"Hell yeah," he said in a low tone.

She turned around and walked into the room, leaving the door open. She turned to face him again, taking off her boots. She pulled the dress over her head and then removed her bra. She was standing naked in her room.

"Then come in and play," she said.

He walked into the room, closing the door behind him. He walked straight to her, reached around her waist and pulled her close. He kissed her deeply while leading her backwards towards the bed. He pushed her down on it. He pulled his shirt over his head. She sat in front of him, leaned in and kissed and licked his stomach. She opened his pants and pulled them down along with his boxers. She grabbed his dick and started moving her hand up and down while looking up into his eyes. She felt it grow in her hand. He bowed down and kissed her. He pushed her down on her back and followed after on top of her, kissing her lips and her neck. He noticed the handcuffs on the table.

"You know you're going back in those, right?" He asked teasingly.  
"What's the matter? You're not strong enough to hold me down on your own?" She asked back.

He smiled. He grabbed her wrists and pulled them over her head, holding them down with one hand. She tried to wiggle them free but she couldn't. She smiled satisfyingly. His other hand went down between them. He grabbed his dick and led it inside her.

He pushed in all the way. He started out slow. Pulling all the way out, pushing all the way in, making her feel every inch of him. He showered her with kisses and bites. She was moaning loud. Everytime she tried turning her wrists the tiniest bit, he would hold on tighter which only made her more horny. He slowly increased the pace, making her moans even louder. He could hear she was near so he increased the pace again and started thrusting in harder. She finally screamed out in pleasure. He smiled at her. He kept moving faster and harder. He wanted her to feel every bit of him. He let go off her wrists and her hands went to his back. She scratched her nails down. The pain from his back along with the fucking made him cum.

He rolled down beside her. He reached his hands around her and pulled her up on his arm and chest, holding her tight. He didn't wanna let go, not right now, not this time. Her fingers were playing with his hair. None of them spoke. Words weren't needed at that moment. Eventually they both fell asleep lying close together like that.

She woke up in the middle of the night. He was sitting on the bed with his back against her. She could tell something was wrong. She sat up and placed a hand on his back.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

He turned to look at her. His eyes were sad.

"I never told you why I got fired from WWE. They managed to keep the whole thing out of the news but they still had to let me go until everything had been solved," he said.

She looked at him, not knowing what to say. He continued.

"A girl accused me of raping her after a show. She was at the hotel and followed me to my room. I refused to let her in. She kept knocking at my door, screaming for me to open. Eventually she went away and I thought that was it. Next day the police showed up."

She looked shocked.

"Oh Jon," she said silently and took his hand.  
"Yesterday I got the call from WWE. She had finally admitted to her lie. I can come back to work for them again," he said.

He looked in her eyes.

"But that would mean leaving this, you, behind. That's why I was ignoring you last night. I was hoping I could just leave you be but as soon as I saw you, I knew I couldn't. You're too hard to let go," he said.

She leaned her head on his shoulder. It all made sense now. He got up and started dressing himself.

"I told them I would come back. I like it there. Don't get me wrong, I've really enjoyed my time here with you but I'm too old for these death matches. I like my life as Dean Ambrose," he said as he buttoned his pants.

He grabbed his shirt and put it on. She didn't say a word. She just looked at him with sad eyes. He went to sit next to her again.

"You can come with me. I can get you a tryout on NXT," he said.

He leaned in a gave her a little kiss.

"You don't get it, Jon. I could have had that tryout last year when WWE called me and offered it to me," she said.  
"They called you?" He asked.

He felt confused.

"I know WWE is the holy grail in wrestling and as impossible as it might seem, not everyone wants it. I don't want it. I love it here. I love feeling pain, I love to bleed, I love being hurt. I won't be able to go to the extreme in WWE," she said.

He didn't know what to say. He just leaned in and kissed her again. Then he got up from the bed.

"I have to go. My plane flies in three hours," he said.

She tried giving him a smile but it was too hard.

"I won't forget you, Raven. You're one of a kind," he said.  
"Right back at you," she said.

He went to the door and opened it, then looked back at her.

"I wish things could have been different," he said.

Then he went out of the room and closed the door.

She sat on the bed for a few seconds and then she hurried up from it and to the door, ripping it open. She didn't care if anybody saw her naked. She hurried out in the hallway. He was half way down it.

"Jon, wait!" She yelled.

He turned around and couldn't help but smile by the sight of her naked body. She ran to him, jumped on him and wrapped her legs around his waist. He held her up, pushed her against the wall and kissed her passionately. Her fingers went through his hair. None of them wanted to let go of each other. He pulled his lips away from her.

"Come with me," he said, almost begging.  
"Stay here," she said in the same begging voice.

He kissed her again and then put her down. She grabbed his head with both her hands and looked him in the eyes.

"Goodbye Dean Ambrose," she said and kissed him one last time.

She turned around and walked back to her room. He stood there watching her go away. When she was gone, he turned around and walked to the elevator.


End file.
